Little Love
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Para Rivaille su vida es aburrida y sin chiste, pero gracias a que salvo a un niño de ojos esmeralda ahora su vida...es ¿peor?, o tal vez su vida tome otro sentido, otro loco y nada normal sentido. Rivaille x Eren (chibi) :3
1. Capitulo 1: Mocoso

**bueno este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras, no podia dormir gracias a un trabajo , espero que les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: aun no me acostumbro a escribir sobre esta pareja, solo espero que no me salgan muy Ooc .**

* * *

**Little Love**

**Capítulo 1: Mocoso.**

El reloj marca 1:59 de la tarde, el tic-toc me está volviendo loco. Solo un minuto más Rivaille me dije mentalmente para tranquilizarme. Al fin la manecilla grande llega al número doce y la campana suena.

-Muy bien mocosos entreguen los trabajos y pueden largarse- todos los mugrosos estudiantes se levantan de sus asientos y dejan en mi escritorio el montón de papel que seguro sacaron de internet…estúpida Wikipedia, yo tenía que romperme la cabeza buscando libros para hacer mis trabajos y estos desgraciados solo tiene que hacer un clic para tener la información…aunque mala pero la tienen.

-Hasta luego profesor- y así el salón se queda vacío y yo con mi soledad…y un montón de papeles.

…

Me dirijo al estacionamiento no traje algo extra para cargar todos los trabajos, por lo que los llevo en la mano. Y no traje algo extra por que la persona que siempre me despierta se quedó dormida.

-¡Rivaille!- y hablando de la reina de Roma.

-Piérdete Zoe- seguí mi camino mientras la chica con lentes me pisaba los talones.

-Sigues molesto, je je je lo siento se me olvido hablarte esta mañana, pero eso me pone feliz ya que aunque no quieras dependes de mi enanín.

Me gire rápidamente y le di tremendo puñetazo en la cara que la saco volando a unos cuantos metros de mí.

-no me llames enano- seguí caminando.

-espera… ¡espera!- ella llego corriendo con la mano en su mejilla que ya comenzaba a hincharse. Me gire a verla con mi cara de siempre, solo que algo más malhumorada.- Solo te quería decir que alguien te espera.

Dicho eso sonrió como boba y se fue a su próxima clase. Suspire pesadamente, ya sabía quién me estaba esperando.

…

Al salir del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento, al terminar el jardín de la entrada…se encontraba esa cosa peor que Hanji Zoe, parecía perro sin dueño sentado ahí, esperándome como siempre, era un maldito acosador, lo peor de todo es que no pasaba de los once años.

Es pequeño monstruito era Eren Jeager, un niño de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño. Estaba loco, solo por algo insignificante se aferró a mi como bebe gorila a su madre.

_Caminaba de regreso a casa ya que la estúpida de Zoe, y ni se diga de Smith habían chocado mi carro en un borrachera, lo peor de todo es que me dejaron en bar y los desgraciaditos se llevaron mi carro. Lo bueno de esto es que ellos pagaran los gastos de mi carro. Pero ahora yo tendré que joderme a caminar. Entre al parque, tenía que cruzar para llegar a mi departamento._

_-¡Dame tu almuerzo Jeager!- vi a un montón de mocosos gordos alrededor de una cosita insignificante que parecía ser un niño. Me molestaba que los grandotes abusaran de los más pequeños._

_-¡No! ¡Me tarde horas en hacerlo, y no lo quiero compartir con nadie! ¡Menos con unos niños feos como ustedes!_

_Huyyy eso dolió, pero también cavaste tu tumba mocoso._

_-¡Ya verás!_

_-Oi, por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño- los mocosos gordos me miraron con miedo y salieron corriendo-Hmp mocosos- mire al niño que tenía una lonchera abrazada a su pecho. Comencé a caminar de nuevo, hasta que escuche unos pasitos atrás de mí.- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Gra-gracias por salvarme- el niño miraba el suelo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, parecía lindo pero no puedo pensar en eso o sería un pedófilo._

_-Solo pasaba por ahí, no fue la gran cosa, ahora vete- volví a caminar, y al parecer el niño me seguía.- ¿Ahora qué?_

_-¡Tecasariasconmigo!_

Suspire pesadamente, con tan solo recordar eso me da dolor de cabeza. La mirada del niño se posó sobre mí. Mierda, aquí viene mi martirio.

-¡Rivaille-san!- el niño salto sobre mí, vuelvo a decir que parece un perro.

-¡Oi! ¡Espera mocoso!

Y así el montón de papeles quedo regado en el piso y encima de mi hay un mocoso dándome un beso en los labios. Que escena. Solo podía rogar que ningún policía pasara por ahí y me arrestara…pensándolo bien, creo que en prisión estaría más tranquilo.

* * *

**espero que les guste, no creo hacerlo shota, solo un pequeño amorsito entre Eren y Rivaille. por favor dejen Reviews si les gusto para subir la continuación :3**

**saluditos.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Capitulo 2: Pequeño problema

**Hola n.n**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic, así que hice continuación. Platicando con una amiga creo que el género de este fic si es Shota, por que no tendrá lemon, el otro seria el Shota-con o algo así estoy confundida con eso . ...pero mejor no los molesto . Mejor les dejo la continuación.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: lenguaje un poco vulgar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Pequeño problema.**

Lo empuje para que dejara de besarme.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que alguien puede vernos?

-Te da pena nuestras muestras de cariño…- el mocoso miraba el piso- ¡Eso es lindo! ¡Tu eres muy lindo Rivaille-san!- un brillo ilumino la cara de Eren- no debes avergonzarte de nuestro amor.

Casi vuelvo a tirar los trabajos de mis alumnos, pero de qué habla este niño loco.

-¿Nuestro amor?

-Si, vas a ser mi esposo y por eso es nuestro amor- recogio un trabajo que aun estaba en el suelo- ¿Auruo?, que letra más fea.

-Dame eso- le arrebate el trabajo.

-¿Adivina que?- corrió hacia donde estaba sentado, mientras yo me dirigía a mi auto.

-No me interesa.

-Qué malo eres Rivaille-san- hizo un puchero y comenzaba a jalar una maleta, parecía pesada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Mis cosas- sonrió de oreja a oreja- tengo que tener ropa limpia, mi cepillo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me quedare en tu departamento este fin de semana.

Iba a tener a ese mocoso en mi casa todo el fin de semana…

-Tus padres…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, tal vez ni les había avisado.

-Le dije a mi mami que me quedaría con un amigo, así que conseguí tu número y se lo di para que me diera permiso.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo conseguiste…- en mi mente apareció una mujer loca con bata y lentes- Hanji.

-Sip, Hanji-san me lo dio.

Estos dos se aliaron para hacerme la vida imposible, desgraciaditos.

-Amorcito, me ayudarías con mi maleta- Eren trataba empujar esa asquerosa maleta.

-No, estoy ocupado, además este fin de semana tengo que revisar estos trabajos.

-¡Pero eso hacen los esposos!

-Mira…no soy tu prometido, no tengo nada que ver contigo, solo soy un profesor de preparatoria y tengo mucho trabajo, tu eres un niño acosador que no tiene nada más que hacer así que por favor, vete mocoso.

Comencé a caminar a mi carro hasta que escuche unos sollozos.

-Eres…un…desconsiderado- Eren lloraba a moco tendido.

¿Qué?

-Yo…que me tomo…la molestia…de esperarte después de tu trabajo…y me dices esas cosas feas…eso no se hacen los esposos….

¡¿Qué?!

-Y yo que pesaba…hacerte una cena rica, darte masajes, convivir como una pareja normal y…

Eren no dejaba de llorar como niña, es un niño lo sé, pero es la forma más gay que he visto llorar a uno. Como por arte de magia las personas aparecieron y nos miraban algo raro.

-Qué mal padre, dejar que su hijo llore así.

-Este no vale la pena.

-Tal vez no es su hijo, y es un pedófilo cualquiera…

Sentía esas miradas, los malditos comentarios tenía que hacer algo…y rápido.

…

5 minutos después.

-Tu carro es muy lindo Rivaille-san, pero según mi mami, así no se pone el cinturón de seguridad- el mocoso tenía las manos y los pies amarrados con el cinturón.

-Me preocupa tu seguridad mocoso- sonreí falsamente, sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza- Además no quiero que ensucies.

-¡No lo haría!

-Deja de gritar, me provocarás migraña- el semáforo estaba en rojo así que aproveche para tomarme una aspirina.

-Yo…- susurro el mocoso.

-Habla más fuerte.

-Yo…yo no haría algo que molestara a Rivaille-san- Eren me sonrió, a mi parecer sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, un brillo bastante hermoso…- porque te amo y te casaras conmigo.

Y así esa hermosa imagen se fue al caño por las tonterías que habla el mocoso.

…

-Woa ¿vives aquí Rivaille-San?

-Sí, pero…

-Ya lo sabía, el tercer departamento en el quinto piso- y sonrió de oreja a oreja, es un acosador de primera, lo que provocan las estúpidas películas de misión imposible y todas esas basuras…

-A veces me das miedo mocoso.

-No me llames mocoso, llámame….

-Mocosito- solté una pequeña risa, a veces soy muy gracioso.

-No…- el niño me miraba enojado- llámame cariño, amorcito, osito suena muy gay o simplemente Eren.

-Me gusta más mocoso- comencé a caminar ignorando al pequeño loco.

-¡Oye vuelve aquí, no me des la espalda! … ¡Aún no termina la charla!... ¡oye ayúdame con mi maleta!... ¡no me dejes solo!

…

-Muy bien la reglas en esta casa son…uno: no ensuciar, si ensucias te jodes a lavar toda la casa y me refiero a TODA la casa- Eren me miraba como si yo fuera un militar y el un subordinado. Eso me gustaba.

-Regla dos: no me molestes si estoy trabajando, no hagas ruido y lo más importante…no hagas estupideces, ¿entendido?

-Esas fueron tres reglas.

-Son tres en una, que promoción ¿no crees?- me miro haciendo un puchero- no me mires así, vamos a tu habitación.

Caminamos a la habitación.

-Me preparaste una habitación- su cara se ilumino- por eso te amo.

-No, es la habitación de invitados, como lo dice su nombre todos mis invitados se duermen ahí…aunque tú te invitaste solo.

-¡Oh!, bueno la acepto.

-Pon tus cosas en el lugar que correspondes, no hagas un desastre, iré a preparar la comida.

Deje al niño en el cuarto y escuche un grito.

-¡Rivaille-san! ¡¿Cuál es tu cuarto?!

-¡No te importa!

-¡Entendido!

Suspire rendido mientras buscaba unas sopas instantáneas.

-¿No me digas que eso vamos a comer Rivaille-san?- me gire rápidamente, el mocoso me había asustado, tenía algo en la mano y me miraba fijamente.

-No quiero preparar algo de comer hoy, me siento cansado… ¿tan rápido arreglaste tus cosas?

-Si- el sonrió.

-Eso veremos.

Deje la cocina para revisar el cuarto de invitados…estaba…ordenado, hasta el guardarropa, había doblado su ropa y la había guardado bien, en la cama solo había un peluche algo feo para mi gusto. Salí del cuarto sorprendido hasta que un aroma me invadió.

-¡La cocina!

Al entrar en mi cocina, lo que vi me sorprendió…el mocoso estaba cocinando.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Gracias a Momo Evans, Ivi-chani y Aylu por sus Reviews, que bueno que les gusto mi historia. Espero que me dejen muchos más :3**

**Bueno luego los leo, saludos y bonita semana.**

**Sayonara… n.n**


	3. Capitulo 3: Pequeños sentimientos-

**Hola n.n**

**Aprovechando que me desvele para ver el eclipse lunar, escribí esto, creo que mi inspiración llega a la una de la mañana, pero es bueno que llegue jejejeje.**

**Tratare de publicar las continuaciones cada semana, solo espero que mis exámenes finales no sean problema, ahora sí, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje un poco vulgar.**

**Nota: El peluche de Eren, es un titan Eren pero en chibi :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pequeños sentimientos.**

Estaba cocinando, con un adorable delantal azul…se veía tan…tan…lindo. Me quede parado como idiota mientras Eren se cortaba y freía unas verduras en el sartén, era un jodido niño prodigio. Me impresiono la habilidad con la que hacia las cosas, claro como es un niño pequeño uso mi banco para alcanzar la estufa.

…

Y ahí estaba yo con un plato de verduras al vapor, un pedazo de pescado asado bañado en una salsa.

-Espero que te guste Rivaille-san, es mi salsa especial- el niño sonrió mientras comía un pedazo de pescado. Yo miraba mi plato, el ver a ese niño cocinando me dejo impactado, si esto hacia a los once años… ¡se imaginan a este chico de adulto!- ¿Qué esperas Rivaille-san? ¿Quieres que te de comer en la boca?

-¡No!, es solo que…me sorprendiste, ¿En qué circo aprendiste a hacer eso?

-En mi casa- Eren soltó una risita- Mi mami sale a trabajar y mi hermana Mikasa no puede irse tarde a la escuela, por eso aprendí a hacerme mi desayuno yo solito- se rasco la mejilla- Es lo único que puedo cocinar.

Mire atentamente el plato.

-Muy bien mocoso, démosle una oportunidad- tome un pedazo de pescado y lo comí, el sabor no estaba mal, estaba bien cosido y la salsa le daba un sabor suculento…- No, no está mal.

La cara de Eren se ilumino y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusto Rivaille-san!

Le sonreí levemente, después de todo no era tan malo, hasta era lindo.

-¡Eso quiere decir que seré buena esposa!...bueno, esposo.

Aunque tenga esa maña de decir estupideces.

…¡Pum!...

-¡Hay!, eso dolió Rivaille-san- Eren se sobaba la cabeza.

-Deja de decir tonterías y come mocoso idiota.

…

Llevaba la mitad de los trabajos, me faltaba otros cincuenta para acabar y el mocoso no dejaba de jugar con unos muñecos feos en la sala, los muñecos que según él eran Titanes, no me causaban tanta emoción como al torpe mocoso, es más me eran desagradables.

-Oye niño, ya deberías bañarte.

-Ya voy Rivaille-san- comenzó a guardar sus cosas, después de todo si entendió lo que era orden en esta casa. Seguí leyendo un trabajo bastante malo hasta que sentí unas manos jalando mi suéter- Rivaille-san, ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

-No

-Pero Rivaille-san, eso hacen los esposos- el niño hizo un puchero.

-¿Y sabes por qué los esposos se bañan juntos?

-¿Para tallarse bien la espalda?

2 Segundos después.

-Y te tallas detrás de las orejas, querido esposo- cerré la puerta del baño mientras lanzaba a Eren adentro.

-¡Oye no! ¡Te tienes que bañar conmigo!- el mocoso le pegaba a la puerta.

-Por ahora no te tallare la espalda, hasta que seas mayor…tal vez- lo último lo susurre- ¡Ahora báñate bien!

No escuche ruido, así que regrese a mi trabajo.

…

-Después de todo el mocoso tenía razón, Auruo necesita mejorar su letra- tome un sorbo de mi taza de café.

-Rivaille-san

Me gire para ver al mocoso (ya bañado), con una piyama de conejo bastante ridícula, pero que tal vez para algunas de mis locas alumnas, adorable.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bu-bueno me preguntaba- apretó el peluche feo que tenía en las manos.- Si…bueno…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dilo de una buena vez?

-No…puedo dormir.

El mocoso bajo la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar. Estaba loco, era un acosador, pero dentro de todo seguía siendo un niño.

-Andando.

…

La habitación estaba iluminada por la lámpara del buro, Eren estaba acostado en la cama abrasando a su peluche feo.

-Rivaille-san, acuéstate conmigo.

Suspire y me acosté a su lado, él se acercó despacio y se acurruco en mi pecho.

-¿No estas grandecito, para dormir con peluches?

-Deja, es un regalo de mi mami.

Volví a suspirar.

-Rivaille-san, abrázame.

-… ¿Por qué?

-Solo así me sentiré protegido.

Abrace al mocoso, el niño comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

-Rivaille-san, ¿Me daría un beso?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Eres un niño…

-¿Y eso que?

-Es ilegal.

-¿Amar a alguien es ilegal?

-No es amor

-Tú no lo sabes…

Cerré los ojos y por tercera vez suspire.

-Rivaille-san, yo te quiero, porque me haces sentir especial…aunque…me des golpes…o…me grites- el niño bostezo-…yo…te quiero.

Las palabras de Eren parecían sinceras pero…

-Duerme bien…- me levante y le di un beso en la frente-…Eren.

Ese niño, es muy inmaduro para amar.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews a Ally-kun, ivi-chani y Aylu y espero que dejen más ;)**

**Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero es como mi inspiración e imaginación trabajen. Espero que les guste.**

**Ah, y también gracias a mis seguidores, que bueno que les guste este fic.**

**Bonita semana y un saludo.**

**Sayonara :3**


	4. Capitulo 4: Una alianza molesta

**Hola n.n**

**Disculpen por la tardanza es que había alguna cosas que arreglar en la escuela y por eso no actualice el Fic, lo siento u.u. Así que me escapo un ratito para subir el capi.**

**Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo :3**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: lenguaje un poco vulgar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una alianza molesta.**

Era la quinta vez que me giraba, o la cama me parecía muy incómoda, o aun no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del mocoso. Es que, aun es muy joven para amar, es solo una admiración obsesiva, como yo a los ocho años, según yo amaba al súper héroe del limpiador, años después me di cuenta que solo era admiración. Supongo que así pasa con este niño, solo es un tonta admiración…cuando el crezca…olvidara ese "amor" que siente por mí.

…

Desperté cuando percibí un olor delicioso, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba el mocoso preparando el desayuno. Aun no puedo creer que sepa cocinar a su edad

-¿No deberías estar roncando y abrazando a tu peluche, mocoso?- pregunte mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora debo ser buena esposa para Rivaille-san- el mocoso me sonrió, y yo tuve que desviar la mirada, se veía…lindo.

…

-Me impresiona verte cocinar, enserio niño ¿En qué circo aprendiste?- me lleve un bocado del delicioso desayuno que hizo Eren (huevos estrellados con dos salchichas asadas y un tazón de arroz)

-Ya te dije Rivaille-san, mi madre trabaja todo el día, así que no puede atenderme y mi hermana Mikasa está demasiado ocupada- él también comía.

-¿Dices que va en la preparatoria?, no conozco ninguna Mikasa Jeager.

-Oh no, ella no lleva mi apellido es adoptada, mi padre la adopto un año antes de que yo naciera, los padres de Mikasa murieron en un accidente y como eran buenos amigos de mi padre pues, decidió ayudarla. El apellido de mi hermana es Ackerman.

Entonces la chica Ackerman es su hermana, la irrespetuosa y arrogante Mikasa Ackerman es su hermana.

…

_-Si no le gusto mi trabajo es su problema, yo lo redacte bien y la información que tiene es buena- la chica me miraba fríamente._

_-Ya te dije Ackerman, está mal, ¿que no entiendes?- me lleve la mano a la frente, creo que me iba a doler la cabeza- entonces…_

_-Hasta luego, profesor enano- la chica cerró la puerta del salón._

…

-¡Rivaille-san, su cuchara esta doblada!

-Oh, ya…esta defectuosa- me levante a buscar otra cuchara. No podía hacerle nada a esa chica, sus trabajos son buenos pero no quiere arreglar los pequeños errores que tiene y…

-¿Mi hermana es su alumna, Rivaille-san?

-No, pero creo que una camarada tiene un Ackerman en su clase, supongo que será ella- no quiero recordar discusiones desagradables con cierta chica.

-¿Una camarada?...Oh, Hanji-san.

-Cállate mocoso, no la quiero invocar.

Y como por arte de magia alguien golpeo la puerta de mi departamento.

-Demasiado tarde- suspire y me dirigí a la puerta. Tal vez no sea la molesta de Zoe, tal vez sea Smith o el cartero. Con esa esperanza abrí la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¡Pequeñín!- le di un puñetazo en la cara.

-No te metas con mi estatura Zoe- me sobe la mano.

-Auch, que recibimiento.

-¡Hanji-san!- Eren salió de la cocina para recibir a la mujer loca.

-¡Eren!- Zoe abrazo a Eren con fuerza, no sé por qué pero algo en mi interior se removió al ver esa escena…tal vez el desayuno de Eren.- ¡Mira, te traje el nuevo Titán Colosal con sonidos y luces!

Eren chillo como niña mientras abrazaba la caja del juguete.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabias que el mocoso estaba aquí?- mire a Hanji mientras que los dos locos seguían en su tonto trance de titanes.

-Ah, pues…veraz, ¿Cómo te lo explico?- la loca estaba nerviosa.

-Hanji-san, me ayudo en muchas cosas, como en donde vivía, cuál era su salón de clases, su auto, cada cuando iba al baño…

Sentía una gran ira recorrer mi cuerpo, Hanji Zoe estaba muerta, tal vez el lunes le ponga un poco de cloro en su café para que se intoxique.

-…los productos de limpieza que usa, las veces que fue al baño de mujeres, su…- Zoe tapo la boca del mocoso.

-¡Eren!, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?

-¡Si!

El grito de Eren interrumpió mis pensamientos vengativos.

-Espera Zoe, no te llevaras al mocoso sin mi permiso.

-No te pongas celoso Levi…-sonrió mientras me apretaba la mejillas.

-¿Levi?- Eren nos miró confundido. Le di un manotazo a la loca para que me soltara.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora el mocoso es mi responsabilidad y no dejare que una maniática se lo lleve.

Algo en la sonrisa de Zoe me dio mala espina.

…

-¡Rivaille-san, vamos a ese!, no, ¡Mejor a ese!

-Vamos Levi, no seas amargado y disfruta tu cita- Zoe soltó una carcajada.

Y ahí estaba yo, usando un ridículo sombrero comprado por Zoe, siendo jalado de la mano por un mocoso igual de loco que mi camarada. Los tres estábamos en un parque de diversiones rodeado de gritos molestos y mocosos sucios.

-Rivaille-san, esta es nuestra primera cita- Eren me jalo para estar a su altura y me dio un beso en la mejilla- la disfrutare al máximo.

Sentí un calor dentro de mí, tal vez, esto no sea tan malo.

-wuuuu, bien que te gusta, Levi- Zoe me picaba las costillas.

Claro solo un pequeño inconveniente, Hanji Zoe.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Bueno luego los leo, saludos y bonita semana.**

**Sayonara… n.n**


End file.
